The Subliminal Message Operation
by sladenoddy
Summary: Set before the Recombination Hypothesis. As usual I do not own any of the characters Lenny
1. Chapter 1 The Subliminal Message Operati

**The subliminal message operation**

Thursday evening at the Cheesecake Factory, and Penny picked up her tip then after looking at it, began clearing the table. "wow, a full tip, that's the first one today and my shift is nearly over, great!", she thought as she cleared, then after replacing with clean cutlery she headed back and began placing the dirty cutlery into a wash basket.

"Hey Penny, are you up for Tina's leaving party Friday?".

"I thought Tina was leaving in two weeks time though, Jenny", Penny replied as she worked.

"Yeah she is, But this Friday is the only one we are not all working so it has to be tomorrow night, C'mon girl you up for it or not?".

Penny considered for a moment ' _It would be good to go out, it might take my mind off a few things'_.

"Yeah why not, OK you're on".

"great girl, then we will all trip the light fantastic, get drunk, and see what hunky guys are available", Jenny said with a beaming smile of enthusiasm.

Strangely Jenny's words filled Penny not with excitement but rather sadness, but she quickly shook the feeling off and forced herself to look forward to being the Penny as she was in the old days, the party animal.

She met up with Jenny, Tina and Bernadette outside the club, the girls were in high spirits, particularly Tina who had got offered the production assistant's job at KACL in Seattle.

Penny did not admit though that it had taken her a couple of glasses of vodka though to enable her to face going, ' _What is wrong with me_ ', she thought ' _I used to be the first one to hit the clubs now I feel so, so_ ' ,but Penny could not find the right words to explain how she felt.

"Penny, are you OK?", Bernadette whispered, noticing that Penny did not look at all enthusiastic in the evening's events.

Penny could never hide anything from Bernadette and was just about to explain when the doors opened and they all filed in. conversation then became impossible due to the loud music so they headed for the bar to order some drinks.

Penny ordered a glass of Chardonnay to start the evening off, when the guy standing next to her offered to pay for her drink, Immediately alarm bells rang inside her head and she declined his offer by telling him that she was going steady with someone.

The guy trying to salvage his ego told her "Well it's your loss honey", "I'm not your Honey, never in a million years pal", Penny angrily rounded on him.

The guy moved off to try his luck elsewhere, while Penny felt someone tapping her on her shoulder turning around she saw Jenny and the way she was gesticulating, told Penny that the guy was gorgeous and Penny must be crazy, then Jenny and Tina moved to the dance floor.

Penny sipped her drink and considered, 'why did I do that, hell I would have jumped at the chance a couple of years ago, but now I seem to have no enthusiasm at all for meeting someone new. And so the evening wore on.

Penny danced, drank and got hit on twice more but was just as brusque with those two guys as she was with the first one.

Penny drank, danced ,drank then danced some more. But all the while her heart was really not into it and all the time she was wishing she had stayed at home, at least then she was near. ' _what did I mean near_ ', She puzzled ' _near my bed, my T.V., my couch?_ ', Penny really did not know?.

Finally a halt was called to the evening when Tina became too drunk to continue, so Jenny took her home. While Penny also in much the same state was given a lift home by Bernadette.

And on entering her apartment Penny crashed fully clothed onto her bed and remained there until the morning.

It was the sun streaking through a gap in the blind shining fully on Penny's face that finally woke her up.

Penny groaned, once again she had a splitting hangover, a foul taste in her mouth, the empty feeling of loneliness. Before she would pick up a guy just so that she wouldn't feel so lonely through the night. Only for her to feel terrible and wretched the next morning angry at her own weakness, And she usually found that most of them soon left her, as soon as the sun came up. And yet she had brushed aside three would be boyfriends, for reasons Penny just couldn't understand?.

She thought back to occasions when she met some previous boyfriends, Kurt, She shuddered, Mike, Dave, and then a huge smile broke out on her face as she thought of Leonard.

Suddenly an epiphany struck her, 'It's because they're not him, that's why I did not want to know them', Penny realised.

When the first guy offered to buy her a drink, it was Leonard's brown eyes and tousled hair she wanted to see. When she was dancing It was Leonard that she wanted to hold her close and when the last guy groped her ass after she gave him the Spanish archer ( _El Bow_ ) the hard slap he got round his face was not only because of his outrageous behaviour but also because she considered that her body belonged to Leonard now and no on else.

'I belong to Leonard, I want Leonard, no I need Leonard', she wailed, then collapsed sobbing broken heartedly in anguish. Once she was all cried out but still feeling pretty miserable Penny considered what she could possibly do to get Leonard back in her life.

She would ask him if it wasn't for her fear of his rejection of her, a rejection Penny would be unable to bear, she'd hoped that once he was over Priya then he would ask her out on a date again , but Penny could see no sign of Leonard doing so at all, perhaps she had hurt him so badly over Wheaton's cruel hints in her ear convincing her to dump Leonard, that Leonard could not take no more, and then when she thought of that drunken night with Raj in Leonard's own bed, even though Penny and Leonard were not a couple at the time and that nothing had happened between her and Raj, it still cut her to the quick that she had betrayed Leonard.

' _Things are such a mess. What do I do?, I want him so badly now it hurts like hell_ ', she thought then she collapsed into a fresh storm of weeping.

After recovering a little, Penny forced herself to shower and to get herself a little something to eat, she had just made coffee when her doorbell rang.

"Bernadette", "I didn't expect to see you here today?, I thought you would be at home recovering from last night?", Penny told her in surprise.

"I drove last night remember, so I stayed on non alcoholic drinks. Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure, sorry, I just made coffee would you like some?", Penny asked her.

"Yes please, so what's wrong Penny?", Bernadette asked determined to get to the bottom of Penny's behaviour last night.

"Nothings wrong, everything is fine, really", Penny replied defensively.

"Don't give me that Penny, I know you too well by now, Tina was drinking to celebrate, while you, it seems were drinking to drown your sorrows, so what's up?"

Penny's answer was a sob and she began crying on Bernadette's shoulder, who had moved towards Penny at the first sign that Penny was crying.

"It, It's Leonard", Penny brokenly began. "Leonard?, What's Leonard done to you?", Bernadette asked her in surprise.

"N,n, nothing, It's me, I want him so badly but I am afraid to tell him in case he rejects me", Penny continued.

"Penny, Leonard cares for you I'm sure he wouldn't reject you if you asked him", Bernadette assured her.

"If he cares for me then why has he not asked me for a date yet then?", Penny asked her in anguish.

Bernadette couldn't answer that one, but asked Penny again if Penny was sure she couldn't talk to Leonard herself. Penny didn't need to say anything, the look of despair on Penny's face told Bernadette all she needed to know.

 **Later:**

"Hello, Amy Farrah-Fowler speaking, may I help you?".

"Hi Amy It's me Bernadette", and Bernadette related to Amy, Penny's problem.

"I see, OK, leave it with me, I'll think of something to get Leonard to ask Penny for a date, ", then suddenly, "Of course, I've got it! subliminal advertising", Amy said.

"Whaaat", Bernadette puzzled.

"You'll see", Amy told her mysteriously.

Amy though first tried speaking outright to Leonard, about him seeing Penny again. But Leonard's answer to her made her feel like banging Leonard and Penny's heads together. So Amy decided to put her plan into action.

Leonard wearily opened his door to the apartment he shared with Dr Sheldon Cooper, entered, then threw his bag down by his desk then collapsed onto the sofa in depression.

"Ah, Leonard you're here, look what Amy's sent me, Isn't it great?", Sheldon asked him.

"What is it Sheldon?", Leonard warily asked, hoping that Sheldon was not going to give one of his long lectures in explanation.

"It's a picture of a penny farthing, isn't it super, One wheel is quite tiny while the front wheel is huge, isn't Amy thoughtful to send me this gift, it's so nice of her".

And while Sheldon swooned over his picture, Leonard thought of a different Penny, he wished he knew if she still had feelings for him, if he could know for sure, Leonard would ask her out for a date in an instant, but he was afraid to ask her in case she turned him down. "After all, let's face it I look nothing like the guys she likes to date, they're all taller than me for a start", he thought sadly.

The next night was date night for Sheldon and Amy, and at Amy's suggestion they hung the picture in a position from where it could be seen as One opened the front door. Then at Amy's suggestion, Sheldon and herself had a game of general knowledge quiz. And as Leonard had returned at 10:30pm from his lab, ( _which was the only place he could go to avoid being the third wheel_ ).

When Amy suddenly asked Sheldon "OK Sheldon,which was the first postage stamp to be issued?".

"Why Amy that's easy, it's the Penny Black which was first issued in 1840" Sheldon scoffed.

"So Sheldon your answer is the Penny Black, is that correct?".

"Oh my Amy, I just said it, haven't I, yes it's the Penny Black", Sheldon gaped at her incredulously.

"I'm sorry Sheldon but I do like to make sure of my facts", Amy explained.

Sheldon beamed at her "I'm sorry, and yes you are quite right to do so Amy Farrah-Fowler. I too always like to check that my facts are accurate too.

"Alright Sheldon, so we have the **date** for the **Penny** Black at 1840, I didn't know that Sheldon", Amy said, with a surreptitious glance at Leonard, who was making himself a drink.

"It's always my pleasure to educate, Amy Farrah-Fowler", Sheldon beamed, as proud as punch.

Leonard took his drink into his room thinking how weird those two were, then lay on his bed and for some reason began to think about Penny.

When ' _knock knock Leonard_ ', thrice came to his ears.

"What is it Sheldon?, Leonard asked, a little annoyed as the image of Penny faded from his mind.

"I think Amy is going mad", Sheldon told him seriously.

"You're both mad, Sheldon. Now what are you on about?".

"Well when she came in she made such a fuss over getting one penny change from a purchase she had made. She was just going on and on and on, saying ' _one Penny Sheldon, what am I supposed to do with one Penny, I ask you, one Penny?_ ' do you think Amy is alright?", Sheldon asked Leonard, the concern clearly evident on his face.

"No Sheldon I think you'll probably find She's OK, I too find it a little annoying too in getting one penny change sometimes, I don't know why they price things like that, like say $4.99, nope I've never understood it myself ", thank you Leonard, that is very reassuring, I thought for a moment I would have to replace her.

"I don't think you can Sheldon, Amy's the only one", Leonard reasoned, imagining the huge difficulty Sheldon would have finding another like Amy.

Sheldon Left feeling much relieved. Leaving Leonard to return once again to his thoughts.

' _One Penny, what am I to do with one Penny_ ', Amy's words ran through his mind "Yeah, What am I to do with Penny", he thought to himself, but Leonard could find no answer. Then thinking again about the huge difficulty Sheldon would have finding another like Amy, then he found his thoughts turning to the huge difficulty, He would have in finding another Penny. He had tried hard with Priya, but found his love just was not as strong as it always has been for Penny.

So when he had heard of Priya's betrayal from her own lips, it was relief he felt rather than anger, that their relationship was at an end.

Leonard turned off his lamp, turned over and went to sleep. And as he slept he kept hearing those words again continually flowing through his mind, ' _One Penny, date Penny, what can you do about Penny?_ ".

Leonard awoke to the sound of his alarm. And strangely a strong determination to ask his wonderful Penny for a date had now entered his mind, replacing the fear of rejection that had always been present before.

Some days later Leonard and Sheldon were returning from another day at Cal-Tech and were walking up the stairs to apartment 4a.

And Leonard trying to ascertain from Sheldon what take out they should go for when Sheldon as usual completely ignoring Leonard's question began talking a load of drivel about lizards when Sheldon noticed a large flat parcel standing against the door to 4a and then went into ecstasy that his life size cut out of Mr Spock had arrived.

Leonard meanwhile had turned to look longingly towards apartment 4b to see Penny, Amy, and Bernadette unpacking a new fruit and vegetable Juicer then realised that Penny was looking at him, Her eyes wide, and a broad smile on her face. What he could not see was that her heart had leapt inside her chest at the sight of him and a powerful longing had appeared inside her.

Leonard then firmly made up his mind, saying to Sheldon, "Hang on", he went to 4b and asked his one Penny for a date.

Amy and Bernadette unnoticed by either Penny or Leonard winked at each other.


	2. Chapter 2 The Recombination Actuality

**The Recombination Actuality**

 **Penny's POV.**

Penny lay on her bed, weeping and wondering why her date with Leonard went so wrong.

From the moment she had sat in the passenger seat of his car beside him it had reinforced the feeling she had had, that she belonged with Leonard. But during their meal she found him so restrained, leaving her to wonder if Bernadette had asked him to ask her for a date, as a favour to Bernadette.

While she herself although wanting to tell him she loved him and how much he meant to her, but she found she just couldn't get the words out, being terrified of it all going wrong, or her panicking and dumping him again,

She thought back to how earlier that evening she had mightily struggled with herself not to jump on his lap and hold him, never letting go and then getting angry with herself for her failure to tell the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with she loved him very much.

They had walked up the stairs together in a strained silence and parted with a chaste kiss on her cheek from Leonard, before she entered 4b and he went to 4a:

as soon as she closed her door, she threw herself on her bed and wept bitterly. "Why was true love so hard", she said to herself.

After recovering her composure she glanced at the time and groaned at the feeling of failure as it read 9:45 pm, "I should still be out there with him, having the time of my life, just being in his company, instead of lying on my bed in abject misery", she sniffed.

She turned on her Ipod dock for a little music just to distract herself from her thoughts, when an old favourite of her Mother's began to play.

Penny couldn't believe her ears, this song so accurately described how she felt about Leonard, how it said all the things she wanted to say.

Penny then excitedly getting an idea, reached for her phone and began texting Leonard.

 **Leonard's POV.**

Leonard also fully clothed, lay on his bed and likewise felt so frustrated and miserable, over the failure of his date with Penny this evening, wondering if she had only said yes, so as not to hurt his feelings.

How he had longed to hold her tightly in his arms and declare his everlasting love for her.

But she had seemed tense and irritable with him and Leonard became afraid that if he came on too strong it would panic her, causing her to dump him again.

He wondered if he should have simply asked her what's wrong,. But he was too scared that the answer might be himself.

He was glad that it was only Sheldon that was present in the apartment as he entered, He could not have taken any of Howard's teasing over finishing the date early, and fortunately Sheldon's whole attention was on his text game of Zork, to even notice Leonard's return.

Leonard sighed and turned over onto his side hoping that sleep would remove his heartache for a while, when his phone beeped informing him he had a message.

 **Leonard would you please come to my apartment now, it's important, Penny.**

Leonard's heart leapt in hope, but he calmed himself, not daring to believe that Penny would tell him she loved him in case his hopes were dashed. He got up put his shoes back on and passed Sheldon, who was still unaware that Leonard was even in the room and opened the front door before walking down the hallway towards 4b where Penny stood, her door already open, waiting for him.

"Penny I...", Leonard began before being silenced by Penny by her placing her finger to his lips.

She closed the door behind them and turning to Leonard said, "Leonard , I'm sorry but I still can't tell you how I feel, please understand, I really want to so much", she said her sad eyes full of regret.

"But I found a song that says what I want to say to you, and Honey, I want you to hold me while it plays". And she pressed play on her Ipod.

All Leonard heard was 'Honey' and 'hold me', and joyfully took her tenderly in his arms as the first strains began to play.

 _There's nothin' you can do to turn me away  
Nothin' anyone can say  
You're with me now and as long as you stay  
Lovin' you's the right thing to do  
Lovin' you's the right thing_

 _I know you've had some bad luck with ladies before  
They drove you or you drove them crazy  
But more important is I know you're the one and I'm sure  
Lovin' you's the right thing to do  
Lovin' you's the right thing_

 _And it used to be for a while  
That the river flowed right to my door  
Making me just a little too free  
But now the river doesn't seem to stop here anymore_

 _Hold me in your hands like a bunch of flowers  
Set me movin' to your sweetest song  
And I know what I think I've known all along  
Lovin' you's the right thing to do  
Lovin' you's the right thing  
Lovin' you's the right thing to do  
Is the right thing_

 _Nothing you could ever do would turn me away from you  
I love you now and I love you now  
Even though you're ten thousand miles away  
I'll love you tomorrow as I love you today  
I'm in love babe  
I'm in love with you babe_

(Carly Simon - The Right Thing To Do _)_

as the song ended Leonard could not help himself and began to cry with relief in that Penny was in love with him, Penny likewise also began to shed tears, though more to do with the fact that she could see his love for her in his eyes, thence they cried and kissed together in relief that they were now reunited.

Penny then took Leonard's hand and led him to her bedroom where they spent the rest of the night tenderly and passionately loving each other, and in the afterglow Penny in joyful ecstasy at being held closely by Leonard thought to herself, "yes Leonard, loving you **is** the right thing to do, for always .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A very special date.

As Penny sat and waited for her nails to dry, while feeling some disbelief as a veritable swarm of butterflies moved inside her stomach.

She had earlier picked out her dress for the night but then became undecided and went through her wardrobe looking through all her dresses again before throwing the rejections on her bed and now Penny was sitting among a pile of dresses, and still agonizing over which one to wear?.

Why on earth was She so nervous?, She had been on dates before, but had never felt anything like this before, with any of the other guys She dated?, was her nervousness solely due to Leonard telling her he was taking her on a very special date tonight, or was it Leonard himself?.

She thought back to their disastrous date previously, she so wanted it to go well, but the date went so badly that Penny ended up alone and crying bitterly on her bed.

But thanks to hearing that song by Carly Simon, that seemed to say all the things she wanted to say to Leonard, the misunderstandings were soon cleared up, and both then declared the enormous love each one felt for the other.

Wow!, what a contrast to earlier in the week. For then She had been agonizing over all the possible reasons why Leonard did not seem to want to rekindle their relationship, only to feel even more depressed at receiving the news of her rejection from Fridays audition for a lead part in a movie. But then after they had finally resumed their relationship, Penny quickly went from despair to the wonderfully elated feeling of being on cloud nine.

Almost as soon as She was back in Leonard's arms, Penny was struck by how so comfortable and how so right this felt, in fact Penny could have happily stayed in Leonard's arms forever.

At this thought, Penny's jaw dropped in shock. For as she examined her feelings, She was astounded that the only conclusion she could come to was that this was where she belonged, this was where she wanted to be, With Leonard Hofstadter for life.

Penny then sat gazing into space, and saying over and over , "I belong to Leonard?" , and the more Penny repeated it to herself the more happier it made her feel.

Leonard nervously adjusted his tie and fearfully examined his flowers for any imperfections before presenting them to Penny.

After having to listen to Sheldon Cooper's 30 minute 'encouraging' lecture as to why Leonard's attempt to rekindle his relationship with Penny will only end in complete and utter disaster. Though Leonard had a suspicion that Sheldon's temper had been tested earlier that day by another accusation of 'Dumb ass' from Leslie Winkle, which now prompted Sheldon to take his frustrations out on Leonard, hence the lecture.

Satisfied that the flowers passed his inspection, Leonard knocked on Penny's door. Then stood rooted to the spot on seeing the beautiful vision that was Penny standing before him. She was wearing the beautiful white dress and matching shoes that She bought in compensation for her rejection, and was now dreading her credit card statement, but the look on Leonard's face was worth all the debt on a thousand credit cards.

"Well?", Penny asked him shyly, "How do I look?" .

Leonard came out of his stupor with a start, "You look absolutely amazing, totally gorgeous", Leonard told her in awe, still staring with mouth agape at this beautiful Angel he could hardly believe that was HIS girlfriend..

"Thank you sweetie, you look very nice yourself , so handsome", she replied, her eyes opening wide at his compliments. "Er, are those for me?", She asked him, indicating the flowers, in an attempt to break him out of his spell.

"Oh yeah, sorry", Leonard spluttered, handing her the blooms.

"Please come in while I put these in water", She asked him.

Leonard entered and sat on the couch while Penny attended to her flowers.

He felt a little thrill of excitement at glimpsing the pile of clothes on the bed through the half open door of Penny's bedroom. Clearly Penny was taking this date very seriously indeed,

" _Sheldon Cooper eat your heart out, because you pal are so wrong_. _She does want to be with Me_ ", he thought.

"OK sweetie, I'm ready to go when you are", Penny announced, breaking him out of his reverie.

They headed out and Penny locked her door then took Leonard's arm, kissing him on the cheek as she did so and they headed for the stairs.

XXXXXXX

"Thank you sweetie, such a gentleman", Penny told him as he opened the car door for her, then after getting in himself, Leonard reached behind him and took a bag from the back seat before opening it and extracting a new small knitted blanket of lambswool with pictures of horses upon it, "I thought you would like to have this round your shoulders?", he said as he handed her the blanket, then added "It's yours".

Penny studied the pictures of the horses upon it, it reminded her of her life on the farm in Nebraska.

"So then, Where are you taking me tonight?", Penny asked Leonard, as she wrapped herself in the soft blanket.

Leonard gave her his special smile that always turned her to Jelly inside, "Well you will know as soon as we get there", he told her mysteriously.

Penny pouted cutely at him and settled herself more comfortably in her seat. She hated surprises.

She remembered the night Kurt once told her he was taking her out as a surprise only to find herself sitting in a seedy bar while Kurt got drunk and then Penny had to pay as the jerk was too broke.

At least the worse thing she could expect from Leonard was that he might take her to a dusty, boring museum.

XXXXXXX

Penny's curiosity rose a few notches as Leonard turned into Melrose Place, then She squealed wildly with delight as Leonard turned into the parking lot near Craig's restaurant in West Hollywood. "Don't tell me you are taking me to Craig's?" Penny asked Leonard.

"Guilty as charged", Leonard confessed Wow!, I mean just Wow!, But Leonard, are you sure? it's so expensive?" Penny asked him in disbelief.

"It's OK Penny, it's my treat, besides I've booked already and I'd hate to let Craig down", Leonard replied.

"You know Craig?", Penny asked him in amazement.

"Yeah kinda, he came to one of our fundraising events and I was asked to show him around our laboratories by Dr Gablehauser, and I guess we just got on like a house on fire, and he told me that if I ever had a very special date then he insisted that I bring the lovely lady here. So, here we are", Leonard explained as he indicated the restaurant with his arm.

Penny frowned, "Tell me honestly?, did you ever come here with Priya", she asked him seriously.

"No Penny, I have never ever taken anyone here before, let alone Priya", Leonard told her truthfully, then added, "You Penny, have become the most precious person in my life. So when you told me about your disappointment after your audition. I began to think. You see, you Penny, are the most famous and talented actress ever, to me. So I thought I would take you here where all the stars go to dine and be seen", Leonard told her, with all sincerity.

Penny was so touched, that all her heart allowed her to say in reply was his name. And her smile quickly returned to her face, followed by a pink tinge to her cheeks.

Leonard quickly ran round and opened the door for his very special date, then after Leonard locked the car, they walked excitedly arm in arm into the restaurant.

Penny chose the Green Goddess soup for a starter, while Leonard decided to have the crab cakes as it seemed all the soups seemed to contain cream or cheese, Though Penny quickly regretted choosing the soup as she had to concentrate so hard to eat it without making a disgusting noise that it took her quite some time to finish it.

For the main Penny chose the Carbonara with truffle while Leonard chose the honey truffle chicken, and knowing Penny's favourite tipple and as it was a very special date he ordered a bottle of the Lynmar estate Chardonnay.

And as they ate Penny carefully filed away in her memory of the atmosphere, the food, the wine, which Penny drank herself, ( as Leonard was driving he wisely kept to the orange juice), and the wonderful company that was Leonard himself. Penny had never before enjoyed such a wonderful, magical date as this before ever.

Leonard declined the dessert while Penny chose the Key lime Pie, and after they finished with coffee Leonard, (Penny was pleased to note, paid the full amount for their meals, there were no favors from Craig to reduce the bill, No this was Leonard's treat for Penny, and no one else was going to pay for it, but Leonard).

They walked back to the car where Leonard once again held the door open for Penny to get in before settling himself in the driving seat, Penny took her blanket and wrapped herself in it and once comfortably settled she began to dreamily reminisce over her very special date.

XXXXXXX

Finally Leonard pulled up in front of their apartment block, and looked at Penny.

She smiled at him, her eyes twinkling with love. A Smile that only resulted in encouraging Leonard to ask Penny that life changing question again.

Surreptitiously Leonard retrieved the engagement ring from his wallet, and turned towards Penny and asked her to marry him.

Penny's mouth dropped open in surprise, which caused Leonard to backpedal thinking perhaps that he had panicked Penny and upset her, "I'm sorry Penny, just forget I asked, It's too soon I know ", and Leonard began to babble.

Penny placed her finger to his lips, OK, stop right there Leonard Hofstadter. My answer is yes. I will marry you.", She told him smiling at him.

You see I had thought about us earlier this evening as I was getting ready and I realised that I only want to be wherever you are. Now then come on Honey put your ring on my finger, for I belong to you now. And Leonard in absolute ecstasy at Penny's acceptance slipped the ring on the third finger of her left hand.


End file.
